compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Azriel Pitot
Azriel Pitot is the current leader of SoroSuub Corporation and he likes building up his planet Tartillian in his spare time. Biography Born into a poor Sullustan family, Azriel Pitot had to work hard since a very young age. As he grew up and heard stories of worlds far beyond his solar system, he longed to one day travel throughout the galaxy in a ship of his very own. Azriel Pitot wanted to make a name for himself and be part of a warm welcoming faction and work his way up their ranks. A few months after turning seventeen, and handing the majority of his savings to his parents, he travelled to the Sullustan city of Suubria in search of employment. An advert for Riviera Medical caught his eye and he plucked the poster from the board. After contacting them about joining he was soon on his way to Dathomir. At Dathomir he was quickly brought into the faction and was given a ship to fly and some orders. After working hard with Riviera Medical and getting to know the members he settled in well. Ezekiel, at the time the leader of Riviera Medical, decided to creat many factions under the Riviera Banner, and Azriel was in awe of this plan and quickly put forward any ideas he could. After splitting into new factions he settled into Riviera Ship Shop and was given a seat on the Galactic Riviera Consul and position of Ambassador and Director of logistics. After spending several months as a line mechanic in Riviera Ship Shop, Azriel was transferred to a new faction in Riviera, Riviera Trident. Here, he was appointed to Vice President of weapon making company, helping to design breakthroughs in weapons technology. While in Riviera Trident, Azriel fulfilled a life long dream by attending Medical School. Soon afterwards, he was asked to take control of Riviera Medical. Having served Riviera for so long he gladly accepted this new position. Azriel vowed to take Riviera Medical to the pinnacle of medical excellence. Working alongside the rest of Riviera, Azriel began opening new alazhi farms and bacta refinement facilities across the Taroon sector. However, Riviera's time in the Taroon sector was short. Soon after becoming the leader of Riviera Medical; Riviera joined with the SoroSuub Conglomerate. Azriel took this opportunity to further Riviera Medical's services to serve a greater good and transferred along with the rest of Rivera back to the Sluis sector. Here had a tearfilled reunion with his parents before attending the groundbreaking ceremony of Riviera Medicals new headquarters. Soon afterwards, Azriel came into a large chunk of money, cementing his idea to get into the property market. The Sullustan began his search for a suitable planet for city-building endeavour. He finally decided on Tartillian in the Orto System. Azriel began plans to build his city complexes, starting with only a few small cities. With time, this humble beginning will evolve into Azriel’s vision of a utopia. While working on his civil project on Tartillian, he left Riviera Medical in the capable hands of his protégé, Uzziah Akim. Feeling he was needed elsewhere in the SoroSuub Conglomerate, Pitot left to lead the ship building faction, Intergalactic Military Machines. Here, Azriel lead with his usual efficiency and acumen. After leading Intergalactic Military Machines for several busy months Azriel returned to his beloved Riviera Medical. Now with his Tartillian project underway he went straight ot work developing state of the art labs on his planet for development and creation of lifesaving medical equipment and techniques. Riviera Medical was soon selling it's medical equipment all over the galaxy and founding hospitals on many planets to treat all beings regardless of species. Soon the Rebel Alliance and SoroSuub Corporation were looking to merge into a new greater faction to help defeat the tyranny of the Galactic Empire. Once they had joined The two great medical factions Riviera Medical and Liberty Medical Centre merged into Republic Medical so as to provide even greater medical services to the galaxy under the New Republic. After they had merged Azriel decided he had done enough for the medical community and searched for a new challenge. With SoroSuub Corporation now returning to its roots as a ship producer Azriel decided to move there to help the New Republic. In SoroSuub Corporation he supplies the New Republic with ships to fight the Empire with. Category:Individuals Category:Sullustans